Loved Me Back To Life
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: Sue Ellen Ewing thought she'd never love another after the loss of J.R. but a chance encounter with Harris Ryland changes both their lives. Based on and after 2x14 Guilt By Association.


**Hello everyone, as you will know already from the summary this is a Sue Ellen and Harris romance. I had this idea after thinking about the penultimate episode (Guilt by Association) in Season 2 and I just couldn't let it go because I think she is a good match for him. So in a way I have been playing with fire with this pairing but I'm sticking with them as I think they have a lot of potential chemistry and Harris has rather similar qualities to J.R. I'd like to dedicate this fic to my twin Angel Heart Princess and bestie dede94e who knew about this as soon as I had the idea, love yas. I'd also like to dedicate this to my American cuz BrightlyShines. ****I do not own any rights to Dallas or its characters; they rightfully belong to David Jacobs. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

Governor Sam McConaughey sat in his office, behind his grand oak desk, rather intimidated by the woman who was with him. He felt as though a noose was slowly tightening around his neck. His throat felt tight as he watched Sue Ellen Ewing pour a glass of whiskey from the decanter on the table in the corner of the room before turning to face him.

_It seems the drunken lush has fell off the wagon, _he thought, mentally smiling at this. She'd entered his office a few minutes earlier to discuss the cover up of the oil rig explosion. He'd played it calm and collected, acting like he didn't know what she was talking about until she mentioned Ken Richards. The old fool was supposed to be his scapegoat if anything were to go wrong, but clearly Ken's feelings for his old flame had clouded his judgement.

_The stupid idiot, falling under her spell. _

He looked at Sue Ellen's face; he couldn't read her at all it was like she was wearing a poker face. She knew what she was doing and it was only when she had said that Richards would be under her protection that things began to click into place.

_It's a ploy; she'll let him drown like the others who stand in her way. _

Sitting back in his leather chair, his hands resting on the armrests with his fingers tapping on the wood, nervously he said, "Ah, now I see. Boy, Ken should have known better than to ever trust a Ewing, especially a Ewing who is the town drunk."

Sue Ellen simply nodded and smiled sweetly as she walked towards his desk with the glass of neat whiskey. The term _'town drunk'_ didn't even sting let alone hurt her, she had built an armour which she wore proudly from the years of being called that, so being called it now was a pointless blow as it didn't affect her. Insults like that were not going to help him where he would be going before long.

"That's right, he shouldn't have trusted me. And yes, I have been a drunk most of my life, I'm not proud of it. I used alcohol as a weapon, to allow myself to do things I could never do sober like lie, and get taken advantage of by men like you." She paused for a moment as his eyes stayed on hers before she continued, "But today, I don't need a drink." Sue Ellen placed the glass on the table and smirked at him. "You see, this drink, Governor, is for you. And you're gonna need it. Because now that I have these goods on you, you're going to do exactly what _I _want."

Stepping back from the desk she smoothed her black pencil skirt free of creases before sitting down elegantly in the leather chair opposite him. Smiling cunningly like a lioness that had the vulnerable zebra in her sights she continued, "So, now that we know who is in control here, let's discuss the issue of eminent domain."

She watched gleefully as his hand closed around the glass and took it like it was the only lifeline he had left.

_That's right, Governor, you stupid fool, drown your sorrows now while you still can._

The Governor took a long drink from the glass, feeling the whiskey burn down his dry, constricted throat. He knew that the alcohol would only make him slip deeper into the depths of despair, which felt like icy chains around his body.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. He was like a moth dancing dangerously close to the fiery flame that was singeing its wings slow and painfully.

"I want you to stop working on Southfork and hand the rights back to Bobby."

The noose was tightening around the Governor's neck as he thought of the almost deadly consequences this would have for him if he agreed. He would lose his place as Governor and a lot of sponsors not to mention allies. It would ruin him.

"Sue Ellen…" when he saw the way her eyes blazed at his use of her name he changed tack and tried again as he said, "I'm sorry… Mrs Ewing, please… my job as Governor of this city is on the line here. I have friends in high places who will not be pleased if I do this."

"If by friends you mean Cliff Barnes and Harris Ryland, Governor, I'm afraid that isn't my problem. You should be more careful when choosing your business partners. Nevertheless, you will do this, otherwise and rest assured I will make sure you spend time in jail for using blackmail while in the position of Governor."

He downed the rest of the whiskey and nodded. He would lose his financial support from Ryland because of this and Barnes wouldn't be pleased whatsoever. Unfortunately for Governor Sam McConaughey, he didn't have a choice.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sue Ellen left the Governor's office feeling victorious. The Governor had caved in defeat and done what she'd asked. She couldn't wait to return to Southfork to tell the family the good news. Her glossy black Christian Louboutin heels clicked on the floor as she walked proudly down the corridor and around the corner with a beaming smile on her face. Sue Ellen thought nothing could ruin her day now or her mood, but she was sadly mistaken when she saw Harris Ryland walking in her direction. It was obvious he was going to see the Governor and when he met her gaze her smile faltered momentarily.

When Harris saw Sue Ellen, he felt sick as if something was wrong. Stopping a few steps away from her, he smirked as he said, "Ah, Sue Ellen, what a surprise! What brings you here?"

Her hazel brown eyes wandered as she took him in; he was wearing an open black jacket underneath of which was a blue pin striped shirt, along with dark blue jeans and black cowboy boots. She could feel his eyes roam over her outfit: a black business suit with a silver heart belt around her waist, along with her black pencil skirt and black Louboutin heels. She ignored the way he was looking at her as she replied matter of factly, "Business, with the same person you're clearly here to see. It's a shame because you're going to be disappointed."

"Oh, and why is that?" Harris asked, cocking his head to the side to watch her intently.

"You'll see soon enough. Now, if you don't mind I have a family who need me," Sue Ellen answered before she started to walk past him. He took her by surprise when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to hold her against the wall.

She felt an electric tingling sensation as soon as their hands touched but ignored it. She couldn't, however, turn away from his inquisitive gaze.

"Oh no, you don't need to go yet, we were just starting to have fun," he said sarcastically, his hot breath fanning her neck, making her gasp. She couldn't understand why he was having such an effect on her.

Before she was about to speak he cut her off, "Have you been blackmailing the Governor for favours, hmm? Clearly your dearly departed husband never taught you the secrets of manipulation properly. It's a shame because he never used them wisely especially in his last deal."

Sue Ellen felt the anger begin to rise up like molten lava inside her as Harris continued, "Well, that was J.R. Ewing wasn't it, a weak and foolish man who couldn't save himself even at the end."

"You evil, vindictive, son of a bitch!" She exclaimed, the anger flooding through her as she slapped him full force across the face, making his head snap to the side.

"Yes, J.R. had his moments, he wasn't perfect, but he was my husband and I loved him, which is one thing someone like you would never understand or even feel. You wouldn't know what love was even if it was staring you in the face."

His cheek stung and he knew she would have left a red mark there from the force but his brown eyes blazed with equal anger now.

_Never understand or feel what love is? Oh, how blind you are, _he thought. Harris did understand and had felt what love was like when he had been with Ann. It was like he'd been love drunk when he'd met her all those years ago, and he couldn't get her off his mind. When they had eventually married, it had been perfect and he'd treat her like a queen. It was when she'd become pregnant with Emma, that the cracks had started to appear, especially when his mother decided to interfere. Judith had put thoughts into his head which hadn't been easy to ignore or get rid of and that was what had lead him to hate Ann. Kidnapping their daughter had been the final blow and he knew it had crushed her but at the time he hadn't cared, all he'd cared about was keeping Emma away from her. Seeing Ann distraught and helpless had made him feel good, that feeling of power had become like a drug to him. He knew that she would never forgive him for kidnapping their daughter and making her think that she'd died, it had been callous and cruel. If he was being honest, he didn't deserve forgiveness, he'd lost that right the moment he'd taken Emma away at the Dallas County fair. Ann was stronger now, especially with Bobby by her side, even though Harris still knew how to get under her skin.

Now, as he stared at Sue Ellen, he could see that same fire and strength in her. Harris felt that pull towards her, the same pull he'd only ever felt once before with Ann.

_The stronger they are, the easier they are to toy with and eventually break, _he thought, a smirk gracing his lips.

_But this one is going to be a challenge, and I do like a good challenge._

He chuckled wickedly and shook his head as he grabbed both her hands and held them in a vice like grip as his firm, muscular body pressed against hers as he had her backed up against the all. Harris knew she would feel his arousal against her but she didn't react, her face was still full of rage, her breathing uneven.

"That was a very stupid move, Sue Ellen. You should have learnt not to do that by now, especially with men like me," Harris said in no more than a threatening whisper, his mouth so dangerously close to hers.

Her heartbeat quickened at how close he was to her, the way he was looking at her so intently with those dark brown eyes made her feel like she was having dejá vu.

Sue Ellen knew she could escape his grasp if she were to just knee him in the groin, however unladylike it would be, but she couldn't. She was rooted to the spot even if she was still livid with how he'd spoken about J.R. However, the way he was looking at her finally reminded her why it felt like dejá vu. It was what J.R. had done countless times after they'd argued; he would stare at her like Harris was doing now right before he would kiss her. She despised Harris Ryland but the pull she felt towards him was something she couldn't control.

"Let go of me, Harris!" She exclaimed but he ignored her and kept hold of her hands. They were so close and she could feel his arousal pressed against her. His lips looked so enticing and she chided herself for thinking this as he just watched her, smirking until he finally spoke.

"I don't think so darlin'." He looked at her before brushing his lips against hers teasingly, his beard grazing her skin. She gasped but let him continue as he kissed her slowly almost like he was trying to get a reaction out of her. His touch was making her whole body burn, he could certainly kiss she'd give him that. It was like she'd melted against him as his lips moved against hers until she finally came to her senses and pulled away, breaking the kiss. She just stared at him; she hadn't returned it because she didn't want to even though it felt good which she knew was wrong. The electric spark from when their hands had touched earlier had been there when he'd kissed her too and they both knew it.

A silence fell upon them as they just looked at each other for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what the other was thinking. A smug grin etched itself on Harris' face at the mixture of shock, bewilderment and guilt on her face.

He released her hands and stepped back, leaving a small distance between them. Sue Ellen looked at him, no words would come out of her mouth, she was dumbstruck and so she did the only thing she could and walked away. Harris had just kissed her and she'd stood there and didn't stop him, she couldn't and yet a part of her hadn't wanted to.

_What have I done?_

Her heels seemed to reverberate down the corridor as she walked away hurriedly; she wanted to desperately leave the building and go home and be as far away from Harris Ryland as was possible.

* * *

Harris watched her go, taking in the view as she walked away from him, never looking back even as she disappeared around the corner and out of sight. Turning around, he walked to the Governor's office and not bothering to knock, went inside.

The Governor paled almost instantly when he saw Harris' looming figure swagger into his office, a smirk on his face as he sat down in the leather chair opposite him.

"Cat got your tongue, Governor?" He asked, his voice cold as ice while his eyes watched him like a hawk watching a weak mouse that couldn't fend for itself.

Governor McConaughey tugged at his tie haphazardly to loosen it as he felt as though his blue shirt was tightening like a straitjacket around him. He needed air and inhaled slowly, trying to calm himself down but still he stammered, "N-no… no… of course not…" His heart was beating dangerously fast and all he wanted at that moment was for the ground to swallow him, so that he wouldn't have to face Harris' wrath when he found out about what Sue Ellen had made him do.

Harris stroked his salt and pepper coloured beard before asking, "If there is nothing wrong, why do you look like a deer caught in the headlights?"

McConaughey laughed weakly before finally caving and telling him the truth. "Sue Ellen was here earlier, she knows about the oil rig explosion being covered up."

Harris was silent but motioned with his hand for the Governor to continue. McConaughey took a shaky breath before adding, "She also knows I'm working with you and Cliff… and…" he paused for a moment to wipe his clammy hands on his trousers before looking up at Harris and continuing, "she made me transfer the rights to their land back to Bobby and cease work there."

"I see… well no matter I'll take it upon myself to take care of this small problem you have so delicately created," Harris replied, dangerously.

"But what about their land?" the Governor asked.

"We have lost that asset because of your carelessness in handling a straight forward situation if you hadn't been so stupid. Did she scare you that much? Nevertheless, it makes no difference now. She won't be on her throne much longer. Women like Sue Ellen Ewing although strong can be broken, and I will break her."

At that moment the Governor saw how menacing Harris Ryland could be, and although it seemed like he'd gotten away lightly this time, he swore to himself that he wouldn't fail again. He knew that if that happened the consequences would be severe.

* * *

Sue Ellen turned off the highway and drove her sleek, white Porsche Panamera Turbo S along the country road to Southfork. The light breeze blew inside, cooling the interior of the warm car as her mind was occupied with thoughts of what had happened with Harris.

_He kissed me and I let him. Why? He's evil, incorrigible, arrogant, and after what he did to Ann… _

Her thoughts trailed off as just at that moment when she tried to stop thinking about what had happened, Sinatra's smooth voice flowed out of the radio as 'Under My Skin' began to play.

The song held memories for her about J.R. as he had always been in her thoughts and under her skin even when they'd been apart. It seemed now that Harris was having the same effect on her. She let the song play for a little longer before she eventually switched stations as she turned the car right through the archway. She drove down the long gravel drive way to the grand white house which seemed to be almost waiting for her.

She parked the car next to the others in the drive, all the while wondering how she would keep what had happened from them. Sue Ellen knew that Ann would figure out something was wrong soon enough and so decided to cross that apprehensive bridge when she came to it.

Once she'd checked the car was locked and her fake smile was carefully in place on her face she walked up the steps to the porch. She took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside.

The warmth and comfort from just being inside the house seemed to calm Sue Ellen as she walked towards the kitchen where the tempting smell of coffee was coming from.

Ann and Bobby were sat at the long wooden table talking as Sue Ellen walked in, smiling victoriously. They both stopped and looked at her before Bobby who had a grin tugging at his lips, thinking he knew why she was smiling, finally asked, "How did it go?"

Sue Ellen sat down next to Ann and poured herself a cup of coffee. She took a sip, letting it send warmth through her before she met his blue eyed gaze.

"Well… we have the land back!" She exclaimed happily as they both smiled genuinely at her.

"This is fantastic news," Bobby said as he added, "things seem to be working in our favour now."

"How did you do it?" Ann asked, intrigued.

Sue Ellen smiled at her friend as she said, "It was quite easy to put the fear of God into the Governor, and he crumbled after I told him what would happen if he didn't do as I asked."

Turning her attention to Bobby she kept her mask intact as much as she could as she replied, "Yes, things do certainly seem to be working in our favour now. I also found out that Harris Ryland is definitely financing the Governor's office. Although when he finds out what the Governor has done I don't think he will be financing him for much longer. He and Cliff are in trouble now."

Ann had stayed quiet for the remainder of the conversation; she simply listened and watched her friend. She knew from the way Sue Ellen kept taking slow sips of her coffee in between the conversation that something else was bothering her. She wouldn't ask until Bobby had left.

After a while Bobby stood up and grabbed his Stetson. "I'll go and check on the cattle, and then I'll meet Christopher and John Ross to discuss our next steps. I'll see you two later."

"Alright, honey," Ann said as she kissed him gently before pulling back. Bobby smiled at Sue Ellen before leaving out the back door. After he'd gone, Ann looked at Sue Ellen with worry and concern in her emerald green eyes.

"Something happened after you saw the Governor didn't it?"

Sue Ellen sighed; she should have known Ann would be straight to the point. She took another drink of her coffee before meeting Ann's gaze. "How could you tell?"

"It was the way you were looking, Sue Ellen, you seemed almost nervous even when you were talking to Bobby. You can tell me, you know."

Sue Ellen looked at Ann and nodded as she said, "I know." Taking a deep breath she told her what had been troubling her.

"After I left the Governor's office, I… I bumped into Harris. He was being an arrogant son of a bitch until he said something about J.R. … I just saw red and slapped him."

Sue Ellen watched as Ann's eyes widened in shock and anger as she continued, "He grabbed me just as I was about to walk away… and… he kissed me… I couldn't stop him…"

Ann couldn't believe the nerve and guile Harris had, he'd hurt her all those years ago, but she'd gotten over it. She was stronger now that she was with Bobby and with Emma back in her life. Although, now it seemed Harris had found someone else to toy with – Sue Ellen. She was still grieving for the loss of J.R. it and although she was a strong woman, she didn't need Harris to toy with her emotions and hurt her which he'd clearly set his sights on doing. Ann wouldn't let him hurt her friend, she hated seeing Sue Ellen like this, the guilt and sorrow were clear in her eyes but it wasn't her fault.

Squeezing her hand gently, Ann said, "Sue Ellen, this isn't your fault. Harris hurts people because he enjoys the game he can play. You need to stay away from him."

"I know, Ann, I know. I didn't kiss him back and I didn't enjoy it either, he took me completely by surprise," Sue Ellen replied, feeling the emotion that had slowly been building inside her, wanting to burst out.

Ann nodded as she said, "I'm not letting him mess with _my family_ any more. It stops now!"

Sue Ellen smiled weakly not wanting to speak any more on the subject. "I think I'm going to go to J.R.'s room for a while, and then I'll go home."

"Alright, I'll tell Bobby you had to go home if you go before he gets back."

"Thank you, Ann," Sue Ellen said gratefully before she stood up and left the kitchen. She walked down the hall before taking a shaky breath and started to walk up the stairs.

* * *

When she finally stopped outside the door she paused, her fingertips on the handle, a part of her was almost hoping he'd be inside. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind her. She hadn't been in J.R.'s room since the funeral which seemed so long ago now even when it had only been a month. She remembered sitting down and reading the letter he'd left her while she'd had one drink then another until she was drunk. It had helped to numb the pain at the time but now she felt the old wounds opening up at not having him there. Sue Ellen glanced around the room; it was still the same as before, almost as if it had been untouched by time, the only thing missing was J.R. himself. She walked over to his desk, her fingers tracing over the fringed collar of his coat which was over the back of his chair, even when she inhaled, it still smelled of him.

"Oh, J.R.," she said in barely a whisper as she felt the tears start to fall down her cheeks. Sitting down in his chair, she rested against his coat, almost as if she was resting against him. She saw his white Stetson on the table beside the bottle of bourbon and the photo frame in which they were together smiling. Through her tears she reached out and touched the brim of his hat.

"I wish you were here now, my love. I don't know what to do without you… I miss you so much, J.R. I feel like such an idiot for what happened with Harris… I couldn't even stop him… I'm sorry, J.R…" She paused for a moment, a small smile gracing her lips as she added, "The thing is, he is as arrogant as you were when we first met all those years ago." She took another breath, trying to control her emotions and not break any more than she already had as she continued, "I know there was a spark when our hands touched… and when he kissed me… but he's not you… he'll never be you. I can't do this… not now… it's too soon… I just… I just want you back…" she trailed off as the smile faded and the tears came faster as she sobbed. Her heart was breaking once more, all she wanted at that moment was for him to walk through the door and take her in his arms, telling her everything would be alright but she knew it would never happen.

Her sad hazel, brown eyes fell upon the bottle of bourbon and lingered there. She could feel the temptation whisper in her ear like an old friend, telling her to have one glass, that it would take the pain away, like it always had.

She kept looking at the bottle of dark amber liquid, so close to touch and she knew the inevitable was about to happen at that moment. She took the bottle and poured a small glass of bourbon for herself before putting the lid back on the bottle. Taking the small glass she swirled the amber liquid around, inhaling the heady aroma before bringing it to her lips. At that moment with the liquid teasingly inches away from her lips she made her decision.

_I don't need it, I don't need the alcohol to numb the pain, and it won't help. It's just a way of forgetting. _

She poured the liquid back in the bottle then screwed the lid on tight, suddenly feeling better with her decision.

"I will always love you, J.R. Ewing," she said quietly as she wiped her tears and stood up from the chair. She touched the photo before leaving the room.

After shutting the door behind her she made her way down the stairs out and left the house. Once she had unlocked her car and got inside she decided she would go to the Omni for something to eat before going home to sleep. It had been a long day and yet as she started to drive she felt calmer, just talking into his empty room had cleared her mind.

* * *

When she pulled up outside of the Omni hotel, a young valet was already there waiting. She smiled at him as she got her bag and handed him the keys. He smiled back at her before getting in the car and parking it for her. As soon as she made her way into the hotel restaurant, the waiter who she knew well from her countless meals there, ushered her to a quiet table in the corner of the large room. She sat down and smiled as a few minutes later he returned with a menu. Sue Ellen took it gladly as she said, "Thank you, Tony."

"You're welcome, Mrs Ewing. Would you like anything to drink?"

She was just about to answer when an unmistakable voice that only belonged to one man spoke for her, "She'll have a club soda and I'll have a whiskey on the rocks."

Tony looked from Sue Ellen to Harris who was approaching her table before nodding and walking away to get the drinks.

Harris smirked before sitting down opposite her, she couldn't even pick the menu up to avoid his gaze, it was pointless. She'd had enough of him for one day; she didn't need this now, she just wanted to have a quiet meal and then go home, but that clearly wasn't going to happen. Not bothering to pick the menu up, she leaned over the table and said quiet and yet harshly, "What are you doing here? Why can't you just leave me alone? You've caused me enough grief for one day."

"If you think I was stalking you, you're sadly mistaken. I was having a meeting with a business associate if you must know."

Sue Ellen laughed. "Oh, that's rich, and by business associate it's obvious you mean Cliff Barnes."

Harris shook his head just as Tony returned with their drinks and another menu. "Have you decided what you'd like to eat Mrs Ewing?" he asked, looking at her as he was about to hand the other menu to Harris but he stopped when she spoke.

Sue Ellen smiled at him while Harris watched her. "I won't be eating tonight, thank you, Tony."

"I see, very well Mrs Ewing," he smiled before adding, "and what about you Mr Ryland?"

"Oh, I'll just have the drink for tonight," Harris stated nonchalantly, all the while never leaving Sue Ellen's gaze.

"Well enjoy your evening," Tony said before leaving them.

Harris swirled the dark amber liquid around in the glass before taking a drink. He took his time to swallow it before he finally answered her earlier accusation, "No, as a matter of fact it wasn't Cliff but an associate of mine in the transport business."

He watched as she took the information in before he added, "Leave you alone? And where would the fun in that be, hmmm? I thought we were having fun earlier; after all you didn't stop me… I think you liked it."

She nearly choked on her drink, and awkwardly managed to swallow it before glaring at him. "Ann was right, no wonder she left you. You toy with people's emotions and play with them just to see them break in your sick and twisted eyes. She's better off with Bobby, he's a good man. Oh, and I did not enjoy that whatsoever! Once again it seems you've chosen the wrong woman to be your new toy," she said, not knowing where this sudden surge of defiance was coming from but she was grateful for it.

Harris chuckled, the sound sending a sensation through her that she couldn't put a name to but she ignored it as he replied, "He may be good for her, I don't particularly care as I know he won't be as good as me in the bedroom." Harris winked teasingly at her and she felt her cheeks burn as he added, "You should try it sometime, I bet I could make you scream more than your dearly departed husband ever did." Harris had hit another nerve; he'd planned on it as the anger washed through her once more.

Her eyes blazed as she stood up from her seat taking some money out of her purse to pay for her drink and slamming it down on the table.

"You bastard!" She exclaimed quietly.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve, is that why you're leaving?" The sarcasm dripped off his tongue and she couldn't bear to face him a minute longer.

Without answering him, she stormed out of the restaurant.

_Oh, I'm not giving up now; this is just too much fun. _

He added some money on the table to pay the bill before he stood up and followed her. He found her at the entrance; she was just about to take her keys from the valet when he walked up to them. Taking hold of her hand, he looked at the young valet and said, "If you'd just keep it here for a bit longer, we haven't finished our discussion."

The valet nodded and held on to the keys as Sue Ellen turned and glared at Harris who just smirked before ushering her back into the lobby of the hotel and down a secluded corridor.

"I can't believe your nerve," she said angrily as he just grinned and replied, "Like I said outside, we never finished our conversation."

"Oh, yes we did. I have nothing left to say to you."

"Oh, but see I think you do, Sue Ellen. You see you still can't face the truth that you enjoyed that kiss earlier so perhaps a repeat performance is in order to jog that memory of yours," he said, his voice sounding so sensual, she felt her heartbeat quicken when he moved closer so that he had her backed against a wall for the second time that day as she dropped her bag on the floor.

She raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed it and held her against the wall, gazing at her before he kissed her. Unlike the first, this kiss was demanding and as much as Sue Ellen tried to stop herself from giving in to him, her hands loosened in his grip and slid around his neck, pulling him closer against her. Harris growled as his tongue traced across her lips until she finally succumbed and allowed him entrance. She moaned when he dived inside, teasing and tasting her slowly until she finally returned the kiss, their tongues dancing around each other. She could taste the whiskey on his tongue and as much as she knew it was wrong she felt good. The way he had hold of her with his hands on her waist and the way they were kissing made her skin feel like it was on fire. She was lost in him, until she finally realised what she was doing and broke the kiss abruptly, leaving them both breathless as they stared at each other.

Harris' breathing was heavy as his hands stayed on her waist, while hers stayed around his neck only momentarily before she let go.

"Tell me now; you didn't enjoy it… that you don't want me."

At that moment Sue Ellen didn't know what to do apart from run from her conflicted emotions. "I… It was a mistake… we shouldn't have…" she trailed off, looking at him.

He shook his head as he said, "You can say it was a mistake if it makes you feel better darlin', but we both know the truth. Deep down you want me, there's something between us."

Sue Ellen stared at him for a moment before she regained her composure and replied, "No! There is nothing between us."

"Keep telling yourself that, Sue Ellen. You know you're lying to yourself, you want me badly."

"No… I…" she trailed off; she couldn't think straight, her thoughts were all over the place like her emotions. He stepped back letting go of her as he said, "Go if you want but we both know you can't run from this, not anymore, Sue Ellen," he whispered her name in her ear, making her shiver. She looked at him once more; his eyes alight while a wicked grin played on his lips until she picked her bag up and turned around to walk briskly down the corridor and out of the hotel to her car as he watched. Once she was inside she threw the bag on the passenger seat before driving off, wanting to get home as fast as she could.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone,**

**AnnHarrisForever x**

******P.S. the title came from the song Loved Me Back To Life by Celine Dion and the chapter title What's Love Got To Do With It by Tina Turner which I thought were rather fitting for Sue Ellen/Harris. **


End file.
